Countdown to Oblivion
by Arthur97
Summary: With a mysterious "Code Black" looming over them, Smashers new and old are called into action in preparation for their greatest battle.
1. 35 Days

Lucina looked left and then right before quickly darting across the hall into her and Robin's room. She had to be careful or else someone might see the bundle behind her back. The last thing she wanted was for it to get back to Robin and ruin the surprise.

So she covertly slipped into the castle and maneuvered through the corridors carefully. She was finally in the home stretch as she picked out the packaging she wanted. However, as she was deciding between baby blue with pink polka dots and bright yellow with lime stripes, she heard the door creak open.

She went into a mild panic quickly looking for where to stow her goods before finally dropping it and kicking it under the bed, and not a moment too soon as Robin almost immediately walked in.

"Hey, I thought I heard someone back here," He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I thought you'd still be out training with the recruits."

"I, uh, took some time off," Lucina shuffled awkwardly.

"Hmm," Robin felt her forehead, "That's unusual. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, yes, why wouldn't I be?" Lucina replied while failing to act calm.

Robin gave her a strange look, "You're acting a little…skittish."

"What? Why would you say that? How am I acting any differently than I normally do?" Lucina replied much too quickly to be believable which was made apparent by Robin's clearly not buying it stare.

"I don't suppose it has anything to do with the thing under the bed?" Robin casually pointed down.

"W-what?" Lucina looked in dread to see that the bundle had not made it all the way under the bed. She then sighed in defeat, "Fine," She bent down to pick it up, "I got this for you."

Robin took the brown paper bundle and unraveled it to reveal, "A scarf?" He held up the piece of clothing. It was fairly tame coming from Lucina. It was a blue scarf with gold detailing woven throughout.

"Yes, I saw it in the market and thought that with it getting colder, it would look good on you."

Robin looked up to see the adorably innocent look on his wife's face and remembered just how little he deserved her, "It's amazing," He pulled her in close, "I really don't deserve you."

"I-it's not that big of a deal. It's just a scarf."

"It's more than that," She was turning adorably red and Robin leaned in for a kiss.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Husband and wife broke from their embrace looking at each other in a mix of curiosity and concern. They only had one possession that made that kind of noise.

Robin went over to the trunk they kept at the foot of the bed and removed its contents until he could get at the secret compartment. Once opened, he pulled out the beeping circular device that was flashing red. Pressing a button on the bottom, he opened it and his face went pale.

"What's it say?"

Robin collected his thoughts and spoke with a dry mouth, "Code Black. Bring Chrom."

 **A/N: 35 days.**


	2. 34 Days

It was a beautiful day. On days like this, Marth liked to appreciate the beauty of his homeland by staring out from his balcony. It also served as a reminder of just what he was working for. Though, that may have not been entirely fair anymore as it was more than just his homeland he was responsible for now. Still, he had vowed to do his best for all the lands entrusted to him.

However, his attention was soon grabbed by the distant sound of wings. Large wings. Marth smiled as he saw a pegasus approach his balcony, but it was not the pegasus he was happy to see.

"Lost in thought again?" His wife and queen, Caeda, jabbed with a grin as she leapt onto the balcony and sent the pegasus on its way.

"You could have used the door you know," Despite his words, he loved her little antics which just served to make him adore her all the more.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" She grinned, "And you didn't answer my question."

"I was just thinking about the beauty of the land."

"That is so like you," She stood next to him and leaned her head against his arm enjoying the sunset with him, "You're sweet, you know that?"

"Heh," Marth chuckled, "So you keep telling me. Though no one could compare to you."

"Mmm, do you ever just wonder at what lies in store for us? Our life together? A family perhaps?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Marth raised his brow at his wife only to have her laugh in return.

"Not this time, I'm afraid, but I do like to imagine. What will our children be like?"

"I hope they're half as kind as you," He whispered into her hair.

"Or half as brave as you," Caeda responded in kind.

After that, they simply stood enjoying each other's company as much as the sunset for several minutes with them both losing track of time. Marth particularly loved these moments. He had known about his feelings for Caeda for quite some time, but there had been some doubt as to whether they would actually be allowed to be together. Fortunately, those thoughts and worries were now a thing of the past.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Marth and Caeda broke apart and exchanged a knowing and slightly troubled glance. Marth moved first and entered the royal chambers and made his way to the ornate mantle. He carefully unscrewed the circular center piece and pulled out a beeping and flashing device. Opening it, his face went pale at what he saw.

"What?" Caeda asked in concern.

"I'm afraid I have to go," He kissed Caeda before heading to the closet where he kept his battle garb.

"What's going on?" Caeda demanded as he grabbed Falchion. That device had never scared him like this.

Marth somberly turned to face his wife, "A code black."

* * *

Roy dropped his quill on the desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was not a fan of all the paperwork that came with running a nation, but it was part of the job. Especially so as he was now the leader of Lycia as a whole. A burden he took very seriously, but that did not mean he did not find it tiring at times.

Fortunately, he had help.

"The Sacaen delegation is going to be a little late," Lilina read off as she went through the mail.

"Odd, they're usually some of the most punctual," Roy noted with one eye open looking at his wife. Typically, their sense of honor made sure they kept their word. Usually. There were always bad eggs and unforeseen circumstances, but on the whole, they tried.

"Apparently, there was some pretty nasty storms recently."

"Do they need any help?" He asked knowing full and well that they would not take it if offered. They were a proud people too, but he still felt the need to ask for his late mother's sake if nothing else. His lineage had been a factor that helped improve their relations.

"Their message says they'll be fine, but they need to attend to matters at home first," Lilina sat the stack of letters down, "You look stressed."

"It's all this legislation. How did we end up with so much at once?"

"That's just the way it works sometimes," She shrugged.

"Well, at least I have you to help me through it," Roy grinned boyishly at her.

"Heh, that's sweet of you to say, but once this is over, perhaps you should consider a break?"

"Sounds nice," Roy leaned back in his chair, "Have anywhere in mind?"

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Roy immediately sat up and stared at the painting of his parents and then back to Lilina. Digging in one of his drawers, he picked up a key. Standing up, he removed the picture and opened the secret compartment behind it. Pulling out the sole object inside, he opened it to read the message.

"Roy?"

He looked up, "I'm going to be away for a while."

"Why?"

"Code black."

 **A/N: 34 days.**

 **General rule in my headcanon here is spouses are allowed to know which is why both Caeda and Lilina knew about the communicators.**

 **So, guess I'm doing this. Any preferences for the next series?**


	3. 33 Days

Falco walked out onto the Great Fox's bridge. Supposedly they had managed picked up Wolf's trail. He really did not care for what he was supposed to do when they found him, but Fox had insisted on it albeit reluctantly.

"What have you got?"

"We got word of Wolf in Sector Z," Peppy informed.

"Alright, let's go," Falco announced unceremoniously.

"Are you gonna tell us what this is all about now?" Slippy turned around in his chair.

"I'm not completely sure myself," Falco said quietly before speaking up again, "But Fox wants this done. Understood?"

"Setting course," ROB 64 replied in its mechanical voice.

"I am a bit concerned about taking on Star Wolf without Fox," Peppy stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps we should call in Krystal. Just to be safe."

"No time," Falco replied curtly, "We're on a tight schedule."

"Hyperdrive at maximum," ROB supplied, "Initiating jump."

"So," Slippy chimed back in, "Does this have anything to do with that…thing you and Fox are part of?"

"Slippy," Peppy warned, "You know we're not supposed to ask about that."

"The old timer's right," Falco turned back around to head to his quarters, "I can't talk about it. ROB! Let me know when we're there."

"Affirmative"

* * *

"So, what do you think this is all about," Slippy turned around as his scans ran.

Peppy sighed, "I don't know. They haven't told me anything about it either."

"Don't you think that's a little odd? I mean, Fox just up and leaves one day, leaves Falco in charge, and then we get sent on some unofficial mission. Plus, doesn't Falco seem a little off to you?"

"I don't know, Slip," Peppy sighed again, "But I do get the feeling that something bad is coming."

"How bad?" Slippy swallowed hard.

"Bad."

* * *

Falco lazily threw a ball against the wall of his cabin. It was the best he could do to help his nerves. Fox had not told him exactly what was up, but ever since he had been called into that meeting, he had seemed on edge. The fact that he had told him to go to Wolf for help meant whatever was happing was bad. Very bad.

But he had a mission for now at least so he did not feel like he was waiting for whatever it was to come to him. He just wished that he could get on with that mission.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Falco swiped the communicator from his nightstand, "Code black, huh?" He tossed it back onto his bed. He would be lying if he said he did not expect it, but…that was very, very bad.

About that time, his entire cabin shook.

"Warning," ROB's voice carried over the intercom, "We are under attack by Star Wolf."

"Finally," Falco got up and raced to the launch bay. He was tired of waiting.

* * *

Almost as soon as Falco left the launch bay, he found himself under fire though it was better he take the brunt of it than Slippy or even Peppy. This was when Falco truly felt most alive. He thrived on the adrenaline that came with harrowing danger, but perhaps more than that, he loved to prove his skill.

Unfortunately, he had a mission. With that in mind, he opened a channel with the lead Wolfen.

"Listen up, Wolf. I know you can hear me. I'm not here to fight."

"You talk like I care, fowl. Now tell me, where's Fox?"

Falco flew straight in between Leon and Panther's Wolfens before getting a few shots in on Wolf, "Busy with something you really need to hear." Falco's Arwing shook from enemy fire before Falco pulled a loop and ending up in the favorable position.

"And what would that be?"

Falco switched their channel to private before continuing, "A code black." There was no response, but Wolf's flying became less aggressive, "I know they briefed you against mine and Fox's wishes, so I know you know what that means. So the question is, will you help us, or will you sit here in some small hole waiting for it to come to you?"

He heard a growl over his radio followed by, "Star Wolf, fall back." The channel switched back to private, "Okay, bird, I'll come hear what you have to say, but if this is some kind of trick, I'll have your head."

"Pleasant as always." Falco then gave the order for Peppy and Slippy to fall back as well. It looked like they had one more ally, but Falco wandered if it would make much of a difference.

 **A/N: 33 days.**


	4. 32 Days

Zelda peered across the golden yellow table. To say she was uncomfortable would have been an understatement. Here she was, sitting across from the man responsible for so much destruction and ruin about to do the unthinkable. The setting did not help either. The area between realms consisted of a near blinding white nothingness, but it seemed his Triforce piece had allowed him to make some sort of constructs such as the table and chairs they were currently using.

"Hmm," The man across from her grinned clearly enjoying this, "So in your hour of need, you come crawling to me?"

"It was not our first choice," Zelda replied with a stern face, "But we are looking at a code black. We need all the strength we can muster, and, unfortunately, you possess a great deal."

Ganondorf leaned forward. It was a slight motion, but it was enough for Link at her right to move for his Master Sword. Zelda resisted a smirk. He may have not been her Link, but it put her at east to have such protection with her.

"Control your attack dogs," Ganodorf grunted looking over the princess' entourage, "Interesting. I do not know you, or those two…heroes I presume. Though him," The evil king locked eyes with the child whose eyes burned with experience beyond his years, "I remember. Though, you," He looked at the person in Sheikiah garb, "You remind me of a stunt that the princess I am familiar pulled, but your outfit is different. Tell me, who are you?"

Sheik stayed silent for a few seconds before tilting her head to the tallest Link speaking with an odd accent, "I'm with him."

Ganondorf seemed to find this all amusing enough to rouse him to laughter, "You are assembling quite the force here. You really are serious, aren't you?"

"Deathly," Zelda replied without changing her serious expression.

"So tell me, what would be the conditions of this parole?" Ganondorf asked with folded arms.

"We let you out, you fight, and you get sent back here."

"Really?" Ganondor raised his brow, "Doesn't seem particularly beneficial to me."

"You get to not die."

"And what if that's not enough to entice me?"

"Would you rather die?" Zelda asked with a scrupulous expression.

"You seem confident of that outcome."

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't confident of that outcome. We are facing something that will take our combined might to defeat. Something that makes our past foes seem trivial."

Ganondorf leaned forward again, "I'm listening. Tell me, what is this code black which has you all so scared?"

 **32 days**


	5. 31 Days

Another treacherous landscape stood before the duo, but they did not seem too concerned. Despite their youthful appearance, they were veterans at such terrain. This was just another notch in their collective belt.

With their hammers ready, the Ice Climbers prepared to climb the latest peak in their sights. They may have not been the strongest of opponents, but they were experts at hostile terrain. People may not have expected it, but their expertise also extended to other types of terrain despite them specializing in mountains. It made them a valuable resource in particular to a certain team.

However, they had since retired from the team in part to focus on their passion, but also due to a feeling of inadequacy compared to some of the more elite members. In the end though, they were managing well enough with their simple life even if they did occasionally miss some of their friends.

With their gear ready, they started up the mountain. It was tall, but it was far from the fiercest that they had encountered. In due time, it too fell to their expertise. Unfortunately, it just lacked the sense of satisfaction that had once come with conquering a new mountain. They had already beat the tallest and roughest mountains leaving little left to challenge them.

As they sat down to eat their meal before heading back down, something drew their attention.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Nanna and Popo shared a surprised look before Popo dug into his bag to pull out a round device. It had been silent ever since they retired. With a look of concern, Popo opened it with Nanna peering over his shoulder. He nearly dropped it when he saw what it said.

"Code Black. All hands on deck."

* * *

Captain Falcon adjusted his newest trophy and stood back in appreciation. Another successful grand prix. He wished they would mix things up a bit more, but he was happy to dominate the track in the meantime.

Satisfied at his now larger collection, he walked into the kitchen to grab himself a bite to eat. Fortunately, the Falcon Flier was fully stocked. Few knew that the good captain was actually quite the amateur chef.

Preparing his food with his typical over the top flourish, he was getting along just fine when something caused him to miss the food he had tossed up out of the pan.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Falcon looked at the food on the floor in disappointment, before grumbly walking over to his safe in his bedroom. Entering the code, he pulled out the communicator and opened it to see what was so important.

Meal quickly forgotten, he dashed for the cockpit. They could use all the firepower they could muster.

 **A/N: 31 Days.**


	6. 30 Days

The warehouse was silent save for the sound of sneakers skidding across the floor, a few dock workers still out at such an early hour, and gloved fists rapidly striking a punching bag suspended from an old rafter.

Mac, or Little Mac as he was mostly known as, trained hard almost daily. He often started before dawn as his mentor, Doc Louis, had instilled in him. Unfortunately, Doc was feeling under the weather this morning. Honestly, Mac was a bit concerned for the former champion's health. He was the reason Mac had been able to climb the ranks, and he wanted him around for as long as possible.

Other than his coach's questionable health choices, Mac was on top though. He was still the champ despite a plethora of attempts to take the belt from challengers. His ability to gauge his opponent and learn their patterns was top notch. So much so, that it attracted the attention of some…interesting people. He honestly did not feel like he fit in with such a group, but they insisted that he was a valid candidate. It was one of the reasons he continued to train all the harder to this day. He intended to earn his keep.

Mac hit the bag with one last haymaker which caused the rafter to shake a little. This place was old and abandoned, but the owner did not care for him to train here - especially after he became champ - so it was free. It was fortunately still fairly secluded as well, and he enjoyed his privacy while training so he could tune out distractions.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Mac looked at the locker in the far corner of the room. Curiously, Mac left his training and walked up to the locker. Opening the locker, he picked up a round circular cell-phone like device. Odd. They did not make a habit of unscheduled contact.

Opening the device, Mac went pale and clutched the communicator with a death grip. Suddenly his feelings of inadequacy came rushing back, but he grit his teeth. No, if they believed in him, he would give it his all. Whatever he had, he would use it to answer the call.

With that in mind, he pressed the symbol on the bottom part of the device.

 **30 Days**


	7. 29 Days

"Ugh, I'm _so_ bored!" Pit leaned across the back of his chair with his arm over his face in a dramatic fashion.

"You could always dust the main furniture," Palutena offered with a wicked grin causing Pit to immediately sit upright.

"I'm fine!"

Palutena then sighed, "Really though, you should learn to enjoy the peace and quiet every now and then."

"We have enough peace and quiet. I want some adventure."

"Really, Pit, life isn't all fun and games. Sometimes, it's housework," She handed him a magically conjured duster.

He dejectedly went to grab the duster when a bell began tolling. Both looked up in surprise knowing that the bell meant a visitor and they had a good idea who it was. Pit looked at Palutena with pleading looked. She folded her arms and got rid of the duster, "Very well."

"Yes!" Pit jumped into the air in excitement and did a few practice punches, "I gotta stop by the armory."

He then ran off with Palutena following much more slowly while shaking her head, but there was a slight grin on her face.

* * *

"Hiyah!" Pit dove and fired off an arrow of light which Dark Pit had little trouble avoiding and responded in kind with a few shots from his staff. Pit skillfully evaded the shots as he ran up on his doppelganger. Getting in close, Pit separated his bow into blades and began to slash, but Dark Pit deflected the blades with his staff.

"Take this!" Pit yelled and brought both his blades down in a leaping slash. Dark Pit blocked it, but Pit cut right through it.

"Look what you did!" Dark Pit held up the two pieces of his broken weapon, "Do you think these things grow on trees?"

"Sorry, guess I just don't know my own strength," Pit made a show of flexing his bicep.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with using my namesake's bow?" Palutena asked with her hands on her hips. Pit just shyly rubbed the back of his neck with a red face. Meanwhile, Palutena turned her attention to Dark Pit, "Hello, Pitto."

"Hello," Dark Pit replied through gritted teeth.

"So how is Viridi doing? Not causing any trouble I hope."

"She's been keeping to herself," Dark Pit huffed, "When she's not annoying me at least."

Palutena was about to make a snarky remark, but something else caught their attention.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

It was coming from Dark Pit who whipped out his communicator having brought it with him when he left for Skyworld.

"What's it say?" Pit eagerly inquired.

"We need to go," Dark Pit dropped his grumpy air demonstrating just how serious this was, "We have a code black."

 **29 Days**


	8. 28 Days

It was a peaceful day, not that that was very peculiar. Pac Land had a very mild climate, or, at least the part that Pac-Man called home. As such, it was another great day for lounging about in his recliner.

He was not very busy lately, but that was okay by him. He had saved up plenty of money and was ready to relax a little. Unfortunately, Mrs. Pac-Man did not feel the same way judging from her huff. Pac-Man opened an eye to see her impatiently tapping her foot with a bag of trash next to her.

Right, trash day.

Pac-Man pulled up and leapt out of the chair landing in front of an unamused Mrs. Pac-Man. Shrugging, Pac-Man grabbed the bag, hoisted it over his shoulder, and started the trek to the dump. It was a short distance outside of the village so it would take a few minutes to get there. Plenty of time for him to enjoy the scenery.

He had traveled on journeys before to save this place, but now, he was content to enjoy the peace and quiet. He would go again in a heartbeat though if he had to. If it meant protecting Mrs. Pac-Man, his son, and his village, he would quickly give up the easy life, but until then, he would savor every moment. Even trash day.

After depositing his trash, Pac-Man considered maybe paying Junior a visit later. He had been on his own for a while, but they still kept in touch. It helped that he was still in the village. Yes, Mrs. Pac-Man would probably like to go visit. The grandkids helped too.

However, when Pac-Man returned ready to share his idea, he was greeted by Mrs. Pac-Man looking rather nervous. As he got closer, he heard something.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Pac-Man furrowed his brow as he got closer. That sounded like…Pac-Man immediately sped up. His concerns were validated when he saw Mrs. Pac-Man holding his communicator. It had apparently gone off while he was away.

Opening it, he was greeted with an ominous message, but he quickly hid his concern upon remembering that his wife was there. He gave her a reassuring smile and hand on her back. Mrs. Pac-Man raised her finger as a thought hit her and had Pac-Man wait as she ran into the house. She came back a minute or two later with a power pellet and handed it to her husband.

Pac-Man smiled and tossed it up into the air catching it with his mouth. He then struck a pose winking with a thumbs up causing Mrs. Pac-Man to smile in response. She gave him one last wave as he pressed the button on the bottom part of the communicator. Soon, a portal opened up in their yard and he walked through. Afterwards, it vanished leaving Mrs. Pac-Man alone.

 **28 Days**


	9. 27 Days

The halls of Homebase were eerily quiet. Of course, that was to be expected considered that most of the team was away. However, despite all of the advanced sensors in the base, Ike still insisted on going on patrol.

When he heard something moving though, even the hardened mercenary felt a little uneasy. Quietly sidling up against the corner the noise was coming from, Ike carefully peered around to see…Pikachus?

There in front of him were two Pikachus and a smaller version. A Pichu. One had a heart shaped tail indicating it was female which explained the smaller one, but he was not sure how the female had snuck on base. The male was a pet of sorts. Maybe someone thought he was lonely? He had a pretty good idea who would have thought up this idea.

Still, Ike knelt down and the Pichu looked up at him with big eyes, they were kind of cute. He reached out to pet it, but was soon tackled by the female. After a few shocks, the male finally calmed her down apparently recognizing Ike as a friend causing the female to back away bashfully.

Meanwhile, the Pichu crawled up to him and hugged his shin. Ike was about to pet it in return when an alarm sounded. Ike ran off to the control room with the family of electric rodents following.

* * *

Ike and his posse were the last to arrive. Granted, R.O.B. had already been in the control room.

"What's going on?" Ike asked as he stood behind the robot.

"Long range sensors have detected a powerful force at the edge of their range."

"Do you know what it is?" The only other human on base, Reflet, asked.

"Negative," the robot replied, "It is too far away to get an accurate reading, but it must have a massive energy reading to be detected at this distance. I am preparing a probe now."

Due to R.O.B.'s direct interface, there were no keystrokes, but soon they could see a cylindrical device being lowered in front of the portal machine on the monitor.

"Coordinates locked to the outermost range closest to the reading."

The right tube then lit up and a pinkish pool of energy appeared inside followed by the probe activating its engines. When it was ready, the clamp released, and the probe flew through the portal which soon closed after it was through.

"Cool," Reflet spoke up, "So, how long until we get results?"

"The readings came from the edge our sensors' range. At the probe's max velocity, it should take approximately three days to get any significant information."

"Three days!" Reflet was surprisingly impatient. When it came to actual strategies, she was not so bad, but when it came to just about anything else, she had the patience of a toddler.

"Calm down," Ike spoke, "You can wait."

"Fine," She sighed, but then she brightened up at the sight of the little family, "Hey, the Pikachus!"

"Yeah, who decided that we needed another one?" Ike crossed his arms.

"Reflet," R.O.B. answered without moving.

"And you let her?" Ike raised his brow.

"I calculated that she would not let it go unless I agreed."

Ike just groaned while Reflet petted the Pokemon.

* * *

Ike sat his tray down in the very empty cafeteria. It had been about three days since the probe had been launched so they were expecting news soon. Though, Reflet was more eager than him.

Speaking of Reflet, she also laid her tray down across from him and took a seat with a huge grin plastered on her face. It was not that Ike did not like her, he actually considered her a good friend, but she could be grating at times. It did not help that she loved picking fun at him, or just about anyone else for that matter.

"So, what do you think we're gonna find out?"

"I don't know," Ike eyed his food trying to decide what to eat first.

"Aw, come on, aren't you the least bit excited?" Reflet waved her fork with a piece of fruit on the end.

"I am curious, but I wouldn't say I'm excited, no. This could very well turn out to be nothing important at all. Or it could be worse."

Reflet sighed, "You don't have to rain on my parade like that, you know? I'd just like to be optimistic."

"That's good so long as it doesn't cloud your judgement."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Reflet spoke again, "You know, you still haven't told me why you came on full time."

Ike sighed, "I didn't care for all the praise they gave me back home."

"But to leave your sister and friends. There had to be more to it."

"I suppose you're right. I can't quite explain it, but I guess I felt out of place in a sense. Like something wasn't quite the same anymore."

"I can understand that," She too had felt out of place after Chrom had ended Grima's threat. The Shepherds were like family, but she wanted more. She just did not know what. For the time being, it had seemingly become the team for the both of them.

"I had some friends offer to come with me after they found out I was leaving, but this was something I needed to sort out for myself. Besides, Soren really needed to learn to make more friends. He could be kind of clingy…and rude."

About that time, R.O.B. spoke over the intercom calling them to the control room. They gave each other one glance before leaving their lunch.

* * *

"The probe should be in range momentarily," R.O.B. verbalized as they entered the control room.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Reflet asked eagerly, "Put it on the screen!"

The robot accessed the date, but something was wrong, "Error. The probe is no longer there."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncertain, but it did manage some telemetry before it went offline."

"And?"

R.O.B. did not immediately respond and instead of words put up a picture that the probe had sent back. The humans looked in shock at what they saw.

"Initiating code yellow."

 **27 Days**

 **A/N: As much as I'd rather not break the immersion(?) here, I do have an announcement. I am looking into an online Smash tournament about a week after launch. The goal is a minimum of 8, and I will round it out if I must, but if I manage to win, second place gets the prize of a one shot of their choosing (there are some stipulations, but so long as your request isn't outlandish, it should be fine). Counting myself, I'm at around 6.**

 **It is geared to more semi-competitive. No items or FS meter, but a somewhat looser (potentially) stage list. If I get to the 8 and we move forward, I do plan to make a Discord to help organize.**

 **If you are interested, the sign up link is on my profile.**


	10. 26 Days

Wario scratched his stomach in boredom as he flipped through various channels on TV. Boredom was just part of Wario's life though. When he was not out seeking treasure or working on a get rich quick scheme, he did not do much of anything. It had been a while since his last treasure hunting venture though. They could be quite lucrative, but they were also a lot more work.

Wario chucked another piece of garlic into his mouth and let out an unseemly burp. He reached for another when he heard a knock at his door. That piqued his interest; he rarely had company.

He slowly pulled himself up and walked up to the door. Opening it revealed an anthropomorphic fox of all things. Though Wario was used to some strange things.

"Wario, I take it," The fox seemed to know him at least.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I'm here to offer you a job," The fox introduced himself as Fox McCloud – not very creative parents apparently – and proceeded to explain that they were facing a code black and just what that entailed.

However, instead of acting concerned or scared, Wario busied himself with scratching his behind.

"Are you even listening to me?" Fox looked at him incredulously. One would think that he would at least react to the new that he had just given the stout man, but, no, he just did not seem to care about the impending danger. Fox was already concerned about his record, but this was serious and he was acting like he was trying to sell him an appliance.

"Eh? Yeah, yeah, impending doom and gloom. What's in it for me?"

Fox stood there for a few moments. He was a mercenary and he was not even charging for this, "You're serious?"

Wario picked his nose and flicked whatever he got out to his side much to Fox's disgust, "You bet. I don't like to work for free."

Fox facepalmed, "Fine, we'll pay you."

"How much?"

For crying out loud, "Depends on how well you do. Now, are you in or not?"

"Hmm, I guess so."

"Great," Fox tossed him a communicator, "Press the button on the bottom with the symbol and it will–" A portal opened up inside Wario's living room, "That will happen."

"Ahahahaha!" Wario jumped into the portal and Fox took his leave of Wario's house. It was especially hard on his sensitive nose.

 **26 Days**


	11. 25 Days

Ness finally arrived home after a long day at school. It had been the last day of the school year which meant he was finally free for summer vacation! Ness was happy to be able to take a load off finally. With his house in view, he prepared to part ways with Paula who walked home with him due to living right next to him, but she spoke first.

"Hey, Ness. You know they're opening up a new market today. Want to go?" She seemed unusually bashful.

"Okay!" Ness eagerly agreed always happy to spend time with her.

"Alright, I'll meet you out here in half an hour. Sound good?"

Ness nodded to the affirmative, and Paula quickly retreated back to her house with a blush. Ness also went home and explained his plans to his mother who just smiled and told him to be back by nine. With that settled, Ness waited for the half hour to pass.

It was about time to leave when Ness heard something coming from his closet.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Looking back toward his closet, Ness reluctantly let go of the door handle. Digging into his closet, Ness pulled out the communicator. Opening it revealed the last thing he wanted to see. Flipping it closed and putting it in his pocket, Ness opened the door to his room. Paula at least deserved an explanation.

When Ness arrived at the edge of the fence between their houses, Ness saw that Paula had taken the effort to change clothes which just made what he had to say next all the harder, but he was determined to go through with it.

"Ness, right on time! Ready to go?" She seemed so happy, but Ness had to tell her that he could not go.

"What? Why not?"

Unfortunately, he could not tell her that either. Just that it was important that he go, and that he would try to be back soon.

"I see, well," She perked up, "I know you'll do just fine."

Ness smiled and nodded and eventually walked back from the awkward silence. He found his way behind his house away from prying eyes to activate the portal. With one last look back, he signaled for the portal. He had work to do.

 **25 Days**

 **A/N: The tourney hit the minimum (though it seems someone accidently signed up twice). Check my profile for the Discord link. I even plan to have daily stage discussion for stages I'm unsure on so you can weigh in there.**

 **If you want to join, I will keep the application open until I get 16 applicants or the game releases.**


	12. 24 Days

The short knight walked through the corridors of his flying battleship, the Halberd. It had been destroyed more than once, but each time, Meta Knight rebuilt it better than ever. For instance, it no longer required a crew to operate. Yes, Meta Knight could run the ship entirely on his own.

It was his domain after all. While first wielded as a sort of knee-jerk reaction – ironic due to his own lack of knees – to the discovery of the greater multiverse and his belief that they should be ready for the dangers that awaited them, he had since used it for good. It helped to find out that there was already an organization in place to help control the threats he was worried about. Unfortunately, his actions kept him from joining for a bit, but he eventually became a powerful member of the organization.

After all, his own battleship had been used against them, he owed it to them to help them. So he was doubly bound to them, both due by loyalty to his homeland and honor to the group itself. He was, after all, still a knight.

Finally arriving at his destination, Meta Knight entered the training room and began his daily routine. He was dedicated to becoming stronger. Even moreso after learning of the types of threats that exist out in the broad multiverse. He was determined to be the strongest he could be to fight them if need be.

The small knight dashed from target to target with frightening speed. He expertly intertwined grounded combat with aerial maneuvers for a devastating sword style that few could keep up with. Despite his small stature, he was indeed a formidable foe, and one of the best swordfighters around. No matter the world.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Meta Knight stopped mid swing and turned his attention to the locker beside the entrance. Opening his locker, he pulled out his communicator which was flashing and the source of the beeping. Flipping it open, his eyes narrowed. He then closed them and took a deep breath before pushing the button.

It was time to answer the call.

 **24 Days**

 **I apologize for the Discord link. I have since taken precautions to make it work. Just follow the instructions and it should work.**


	13. 23 Days

When Sonic was not saving the world, he liked to explore, and – much to the surprise of some – take it easy and relax. He loved high octane action, but he also loved naps. The warm sun on his face and the gentle breeze running through the trees were remarkedly relaxing as he casually tossed his chaos emerald up and down.

They were gems of remarkable power, and yet Sonic had such an affinity for them, that he had no qualms about treating one like a common rock to be tossed around in boredom. Especially the blue one. However, despite his nonchalance, he still respected their power which was why he always felt safer when at least one was with him. He did not know where the other six were though. Shadow probably had one if he had to guess, and various governments would like to snatch them if they could.

Sonic yawned and stretched. Perhaps he had been resting too much. He stood up and started to stretch. A quick jog around the planet might limber him up. Preparations complete, Sonic leaned over into a starting position and blasted off…only to faceplant at the last second when he heard something.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Picking his face up out of the dirt, he pulled his communicator out – do not ask how – and flipped it open. He immediately spun up to his feet and smirked.

"Heh, a code black, huh?" Sonic flicked his nose, "Should be interesting. Let's see what you got!"

 **Day 23**


	14. 22 Days

Link looked around cautiously as he entered the cylindrical room. It looked technologically advanced from what he could see, but it was not very well lit. Despite the apparent machinery, it was quiet with the click of his boots providing the only consistent sound. Needless to say, it would have put many on edge, but he had a job to do.

He was here for one purpose…and that purpose had arrived.

Link quickly rolled to the side as a large creature swooped down with a shriek. Missing his prey, the creature skidded across the floor before turning back to the hero with glowing eyes.

The hulking monstrosity may have easily been confused as mindless brute, but it was actually quite intelligent. Link tried to explain the situation, but he did not get the chance. Ridley rushed him once again having lost the element of surprise and opting to go with brute strength.

Link dodged to the side and fired an arrow at the alien only to have it bounce off his armored body with a "plink." Ridley almost grinned at the champion before returning to his assault.

Link responded by bringing out his sword and shield. He was just in time to block a slash from Ridley's fierce claws. Fortunately, his Hylian Shield was up the task. Ridley seemed a bit perplexed as to how such a simple looking instrument could stand against him, and Link took that opportunity to deliver a slash of his own.

Ridley jumped back and held his side. Removing his claw revealed a slight amount of green blood. The alien narrowed his glowing eyes and charged even faster this time, but instead of coming straight at him like Link had expected, he landed short of the hero and ran to his side on all fours delivering a powerful shoulder bash that sent the hylian tumbling.

The space pirate lurched over to the fallen hero savoring his work before coiling back to go in for the kill. He then dashed forward while Link struggled to pull himself back up. However, Ridley was interrupted by what appeared in Link's slightly blurry vision as a brown blur crashing into the alien from above denting the metal floor below.

As Link's vision cleared, he saw his backup: Donkey Kong. The ape was busy bringing his fists down for heavy blow after blow. After Ridley was seemingly beat into unconsciousness, DK pounded his chest victoriously. Link, however, spotted some movement.

Quickly pulling himself up, he dashed forward and jumped in time to use his shield to block Ridley's tail from hitting DK, but he ended up knocked a fair distance away again. DK looked at Link, and then back behind him before Ridley opened his eyes and darted out from under Donkey Kong.

Flying up above them, the space pirate began firing volleys of plasma breath at the ape which he dodged with surprising speed given his size. Ridley soon found a giant hand coming for his face and narrowly swooped out of the way causing DK to crash into the wall, but DK swiped around him with his fist while still clinging to the wrecked section of wall, knocking Ridley into the wall. As he picked himself up, Donkey Kong landed in front of him and started to deliver another batch of punches.

Ridley did manage to sink his claws into Donkey Kong. It was a struggle as DK was getting angry, but he managed to hold the ape in place as he charged for a point blank plasma breath. However, just before he released it, DK ducked his head down low before bringing it up into the pirate leader's jaw forcing his mouth shut and the plasma breath to backfire.

As Ridley backed up coughing, Donkey Kong ran up, grabbed his tail, and used it like a bridle in his mouth. DK continued to hold the space pirate at bay giving Link the opportunity to explain who they were and why they were there.

Ridley was not very receptive initially, but after explaining the true extent of the danger, he eventually relented and agreed to lend them his strength if just temporarily on the condition that the "hunter" be kept far away. Both were eager for revenge, and if they were to meet, he could not guarantee that they would not fight. It was the strategist overriding the savage nature.

Link did not feel particularly good about this deal given Samus' vehement objections, but it was indeed dire times. In any case, he sent the signal. His work here was done.

 **22 Days**

 **A/N: We've expanded the Smash events. Now we're even planning a Smash 64 event on release weekend.**


	15. 21 Days

Fiora sighed when she walked into Shulk's workshop to find him still tinkering. He had been like that for almost as long as she had known him though, and she admitted that she adored that part of him as well. It did seem like it had gotten worse since he came back from that other world business. Part of seeing what was possible just drove him to push the boundaries of his own knowledge further. It was actually quite admirable.

Just not when they were expecting company.

"Shulk, come on," She nudged his shoulder, "Dunban, Reyn, Melia, and Riki will be here soon."

He stopped his soldering and lifted his goggles up to his forehead before looking at his now wife, "Is it that time already?"

"Yes," Fiora scolded with hands on her hip, "Do you really not keep a clock in here?"

"Sorry," Shulk apologized, "I just get so lost in my work."

Fiora sighed and then smiled. It was hard to stay mad at him for his passion, "Well, get washed up and you can bore our friends with what you're working on."

Shulk smiled in turn, "Thanks, Fiora," He stood and kissed her on the cheek, "You're the best."

"I know, now get moving. They'll be here any minute."

"Right," Shulk removed his goggles and made for the door, but he did not make it before something grabbed his and Fiora's attention.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

They both eyed the long rectangular safe in the back of Shulk's workshop. Shulk cautiously approached and entered the combination. He then opened the safe with two objects in it and grabbed the smaller of the two. Opening it revealed those dreaded words.

"Shulk, what is it?"

Shulk looked at her with somber eyes, "Code black. I have to go." He reached into the safe to grab the red object. A replica Monado designed to recreate its abilities as best as possible utilizing the remains of Shulk's...abilities.

However, the moment he made contact with the handle, Shulk collapsed to his knees and his vision went blue. Images. So many images flooded into his mind. It was so much to take in. It was overwhelming!

"Gah!" Shulk came to with a concerned Fiora kneeling in front of him.

"Shulk! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Maybe." He grabbed a shelf and pulled himself up, "How long–"

"Maybe a minute."

"A minute," It felt like longer. Shulk turned around and grabbed his communicator.

"What did you see?"

Shulk looked her dead in the eyes, "The end..."

 **21 Days**


	16. 20 Days

Snake sat alone on a park bench not really watching as people passed him by not knowing all that he had done for them, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was no hero in his eyes, and he was ready to simply live out what little time he had left in peace. A fate he had resigned himself to. He would likely be dead in a matter of months anyway as things were going.

His brooding was interrupted though when someone came up and sat next to him. He said nothing though in hopes that whoever it was would just leave him be. However, that was not to be the case.

"You look rough, Snake," A distinctly feminine voice said, but the part that piqued his interest was that she knew him. Very few people were supposed to know him.

"Who–" He stopped his thought when he caught sight of the woman next to him. She was wearing a long black trench coat that covered up most of her body, but he would recognize that face anywhere.

"Hello, Snake."

"Samus," Snake looked toward back toward the park, "What are you doing here?"

"You're not answering our calls," She nonchalantly observed the people going about their business.

"Look at me. Do you really think I'd be much good in my current state?"

"We are…aware of your condition," Samus did not elect to tell him how they knew, "However, we may have found a way to reverse your condition."

Snake scoffed, "You mean to tell me you can reverse old age?"

"No, but that isn't really your problem, is it? Your aging is not natural."

" _I'm_ not exactly natural."

"Regardless, we think we can help you if you wish. Though, we would also like your help in return."

"Why?" Snake finally looked at her again.

"Because you are good at what you do. We aren't all heavy hitters. You don't have to help. You can take the treatment and leave if you wish, but you have to at least hear us out." Samus then stood to leave, "Think about it. I'll be by your place in an hour."

As she was going, Snake noticed her boots and smirked, "Nice shoes."

Samus looked back, "Function and fashion."

Snake looked confused at that statement. They hardly seemed functional.

Samus smirked in response, "Jet boots."

One hour later, Snake met Samus outside of his apartment, "Good, you came."

"What else was I going to do? Sit around and eat pudding?"

Samus smiled, "So, do you have your gear?"

"What? You didn't already break in?" Snake walked up to the door and unlocked it, "It's in the closet."

Opening the door, he opened the closet and pulled out a metal briefcase, "So, what kind of threat are we talking about here?"

Samus pulled out her communicator, "A code black."

 **20 Days**


	17. 19 Days

"Are you sure about this, Kamek?" Bowser stood with Kamek, Jr., and the Kooplings around a simple minion. Kamek wanted to demonstrate…something he had come up with to them, but Bowser was not sure about it.

"Trust me, lord Bowser," Kamek reassured, "This is perfectly safe…probably."

"I'm with Papa on this one," Jr. voiced his own concern, "This is totally untested." Bowser Jr. had really moved up in the Koopa Troop. Bowser had even put him in direct command of the Koopalings – his top generals. His progress really made a father proud.

"I assure both of you. I am very confident in my work," Kamek spun his want and muttered some magic words that sounded like gibberish to most, but as he was about to fire the spell, a Hammer Bro. barged into the room.

"Lord Bowser!"

"Ack!" Kamek tripped and dropped the wand. He watched as it crashed into his test subject. However, nothing seemed to happen. Not that Bowser or the others seemed to care as all their attention was on the newcomer.

"Troopa! What is it?"

"Sir," The troopa saluted, "Princess Peach is…here."

"What? She came here?" Bowser let out a belly laugh, "See her in!"

"Papa," Jr. spoke cautiously, "I don't like this."

"Relax, what's the worst that could happen?"

As he said that, Peach walked into the room with full regal air about her along with the Hammer Bro. and…

"Yoshi!" Bowser, Jr., and the Koopalings said in unison while Kamek was busy going over his spell and test subject.

"Relax, Bowser," Peach spoke calmly, "He is simply here as my escort."

"Then why are you here?" Bowser spoke gruffly and crossed his arms.

"Because we have a very serious situation on our hands." The princess then proceeded to explain the situation to them.

"So, it's that serious, huh?" Bowser rubbed his chin in thought before stopping and opening his eyes. He then laughed heartily, "Need ol' Bowser's help, do you? Well, who am I do to say no?"

 **19 Days**


	18. 18 Days

R.O.B. was putting the finishing touches on the procedure when Samus walked in equipped with her power suit. She was understandably concerned given what they were about to undertake.

"Snake has begun the treatment," She informed without taking her eyes off of the canister in the lab.

"Good. I predict a 97% chance of success," The robot did not cease his calculations, but he did turn his head to Samus, "You do not have to stay if you do not wish."

"No," Samus' arm cannon shifted and the lights on her brest plate turned blue, "If something goes wrong, I want to be here."

R.O.B. paused for a moment, "Very well. Beginning process."

Samus watched as mechanical arms on the other side of the safety barrier began to move toward the canister. This code black had led to two things that really tested her. The first was Ridley being temporarily recruited to their ranks - though she would admit that he brought something to the table that their other strategists mostly lacked with the new exception of Wolf: ruthlessness. This was the second.

The light blue glow grew stronger, and it brought her back to when she had finally eradicated Phazon from her universe for the most part. It seemed that a small part of her dark doppelganger had survived. Deeming it too dangerous, she invoked the facilities at Homebase to keep it contained. Fortunately, it was determined to have lost sentience, but it was still kept under maximum security.

However, it R.O.B. also theorized that they could reconstitute it with their own technology without it regaining sentience and therefore providing them with a slightly less powerful version of the entity on their side.

Of course, up until now Samus was strongly opposed to the idea, but with a threat like this, Samus begrudgingly agreed. Though, a small sample of Phazon had been taken to create a failsafe explosive both in the lab and the remains themselves.

Still, Samus did not like this at all.

As the process came to an end, the canister was opened to reveal the Phazon oozing out and slowly assuming shape. In a matter of seconds, a familiar form emerged. It eerily floated toward the barrier. Samus readied her arm cannon, but it did not attack. It just floated there seemingly waiting for orders.

"It appears to have been a success," R.O.B. commented.

"Yes," Samus stared at the dark form, "So it would seem."

 **18 Days**

 **Expect a reset. In other words, expect tomorrow's chapter earlier, but it probably won't show as updated when browsing.**


	19. 17 Days

"Where do you want this, Dr. Light?" Mega Man asked holding a rather large piece of machinery. It produced somewhat of a bizarre image seeing such a young looking being lifting something several times his size, but for Dr. Light, it was perfectly normal.

"Over by the converter, and be careful!" Light yelled after him.

All hands were on deck for the good doctor's latest experiment making the lab somewhat hectic. He was currently working on a new power core that if successful could power a robot like Mega Man for over a year. However, it was meant to power something more sophisticated with significantly higher power requirements. At least, unless the doctor could make it more efficient.

Mega Man carefully moved the machinery into place. Once he gently let it down, he gave it a quick push to connect it to the rest of the machinery. Elec Man then gave him a thumbs up to signify that the power connections had been made.

However, before they could proceed, Mega Man received a signal. He immediately went up to Dr. Light and informed him. Afterwards, the doctor cleared the room and then entered a specific command on his console.

Once the command was inputted, the lab initiated lockdown protocol and a single section of the floor rose and with it a beeping could be heard.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Mega Man grabbed the communicator and opened it, "It looks like there is a code black."

"Hmm," Light stroked his beard, "Then it looks like we have little choice. You must go help them, Mega Man. I will activate the protocol."

Light inputted a few more commands and presented his eye for a retina scan. What he was doing was not exactly legal, but it would not activate until after he left their world. He may have been a machine, but Light trusted Mega Man's judgement. Mega Man's HUD then displayed the message "Smash protocol on standby. Activation in thirty minutes. Laws set for modification."

"There is more to the message, Dr. Light. It seems they want me to make a stop before I arrive at Homebase."

"Oh? And where could that be?" The doctor stroked his beard with a raised brow.

 **17 Days**


	20. 16 Days

Sarasaland was beautiful land in its own right. It may have not have been as large or renowned as the Mushroom Kingdom, but for a certain spunky princess, it was home. Despite how much she enjoyed visiting the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland always had a certain appeal, but it could get kind of boring for prolonged stays.

Of course, the general lack of excitement did make her country more stable allowing for more traveling, so it helped even things out. The lack of personal danger helped too.

That did not stop her from being bored, however, as she leaned against her castle's balcony resting her cheek on her fist. Even Peach had gotten to take part in a few adventures. She felt a little left out even if she knew it was better off not having her kingdom in such frequent peril.

She was used to her relatively ordinary life. That being the case, she was certainly not expecting to be greeted by a woman from the sky. She somewhat resembled Peach, but her hair and dress were different. She also gave off an otherworldly vibe.

"Daisy?" The other woman spoke softly.

"Uh, yeah," Daisy let what little etiquette she actually adhered to fall away.

"We have some mutual friends. The Mario Brothers and Princess Peach."

"You know those guys huh?" Daisy relaxed a little, "So is there any particular reason you're hovering outside my balcony?"

"I am here to ask for your help in a grave matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Something grave is coming, and a group that our mutual friends and I belong to would like you to join us."

"Sure."

"R-really?" The floating woman seemed a bit surprised, "You accept so readily? Without even hearing what the threat is?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I suppose that is good. Then let us be away."

 **16 Days**


	21. 15 Days

DK Island was currently calm and quiet. It was usually like that when not under mysterious invasion, and that was how Diddy liked it. It was nice and relaxing, and the monkey certainly enjoyed relaxing much like his uncle – do not ask.

Perhaps it was a trait that he had actually picked up from Donkey Kong. Diddy really did idolize DK. Simply put, he was the chimp's hero. A hero that was oddly absent as of late. He got called away on something and had not been heard from since. Cranky had not heard from him either. There was really only one explanation, and it left Diddy feeling a bit left out.

He was a part of the team too. Just because he was not as strong as DK did not mean he was not useful. Diddy grumbled as he climbed the tree up into his own tree house – the Kongs were smarter than they generally looked. He would just have to entertain himself it seemed. He briefly considered seeing if Dixie was free to hang around - literally - when something caught his attention.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Diddy quickly shifted his head to the corner of his little cabin. He walked over and curiously picked up the circular device. Once he saw why it was going off like it was, he suddenly had a feeling as to why DK had been gone so long.


	22. 14 Days

Fox sat down at the conference table. It seemed that just about everyone else was present. Mario sat across from him at the front of the table with R.O.B. standing at the front waiting to brief them on their current situation. Samus sat directly beside Fox, but the seat next to Mario remained vacant.

"Where's Link?" Fox raised his brow. The hero was rarely late.

"The Hero of Twilight has decided that his replacement is ready," R.O.B. informed them, "He will be succeeded by the Link of the designation Hero of the Wild."

"Shame," Samus commented, "I liked him."

"Hmm," Fox crossed his arms, "His timing could have been better."

About that time, the door to the conference room opened to reveal a young man dressed in blue with a sword, shield, and bow strapped to his back. He was certainly not what Fox and Samus were expecting though Mario did not seem very surprised. He had been the first one to arrive so he may have already been informed.

The new Link gave a polite greeting and apologized for being late. It seemed that he had just finished his briefing about the whole organization. It was undoubtedly a lot to take in. If only he knew what he was getting himself into as he sat down in the chair next to Mario.

After he took his seat, R.O.B. began his briefing.

"Approximately three days ago, I detected a strange energy reading on the edge of sensor range. I sent a probe to investigate. Approximately two hours ago, I received limited data from the probe. The probe itself seems to have been destroyed."

"This is what the probe saw," R.O.B. activated the monitor and Mario, Samus, and Fox gasped while Link seemed more confused. The monitor revealed a large glowing spot that appeared to simply be a ball of light, but the part that provided the bigger concern was what was around the light. What looked to be a veritable fleet of Mast Hands.

"How can this be?" Fox looked at the robot, "Is Master Hand still here?"

"I personally checked his stasis pod. He is here."

"Then what are they?" Samus asked looking at the monitor.

"I do not know. I have analysed their energy signatures. The closest matches are the Hands, but…the hands here do appear to be weaker. Their number is where the problem lies. I estimate that there are at least five hundred, and that is not even the largest threat."

Link wondered what could be worse, and R.O.B. obliged, "Whatever is producing that light has energy levels unlike any I have witnessed. The closest comparison I can find on record is Master Hand. It could very well be a code black level threat. Given its reaction to the probe, that may be the likely outcome."

"How long do we have until it gets here?" Samus inquired seriously.

"I estimate approximately four days."

"You've been awfully quiet, Mario," Fox noted after a solemn silence. Mario was the de facto leader of sorts of the group. Especially with Master Hand out of commission.

Mario looked at the still image for a few moments before turning to the other three and giving a slight nod. Time to assemble.

 **14 Days**

 **A seeming continuity error came up with the Legend of Zelda chapter. It should be corrected now.**

 **Also, don't forget to sign up for the tournament if you're interested.**


	23. 13 Days

Lucas graciously took the food that the dog he had befriended offered. His way with animals had served him well since he had set out on his own as they provided him both with companionship and food. He had been living life as a wanderer ever since his search to find a way to save his world proved futile. He had hoped that Homebase's archives would hold the key, but in the end they did not help.

He had been distraught to learn that he was once again helpless. He had been offered a place to stay at Homebase, but he turned it down. The real reason for that decision laid in the fact that he was hurting and afraid to be hurt again. He had lost everything, and he did not want to lose that again.

However, as he spent time in the forest with his thoughts, he started to rethink his decision. Perhaps, he had been rash. Maybe it would not end the same way this time. Lucas stared at his communicator as he had made a habit of doing lately. Maybe it was time to finally push that button and go to the closest thing he had to a home these days.

He flipped it open and looked at the black button with the logo on it. The one that signaled for a portal. He contemplated what he should do. If he was ready to try to make more friends again. To open up. However, the decision seemed to be made for him.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The communicator went off and started flashing. Lucas' face went pale when he read what it said. Suddenly, it felt like it was happening all over again.

No, Lucas gripped the communicator tightly. He would not stand by and just let something like that happen again, and especially not on a larger scale. If he could help stop it…then he had to try. Lucas pressed the button determined to help his friends fight this new threat. Determined not to let history repeat itself.

 **13 Days**


	24. 12 Days

"Ha!" Ken kicked at Ryu's legs, but he avoided it with practiced ease. Ryu was a hard one to track down, so Ken enjoyed these sparring bouts whenever he could. Ryu did not show it much, but Ken knew that he enjoyed them too. After all, they were practically brothers.

"So," Ken was awfully conversational despite the intense battle, "What have you been up to lately?"

"Training," Ryu replied simply causing Ken to roll his eyes.

"Of course. You should really lighten up."

"And you should watch your footing," Ryu did a sweep kick and nearly hit his mark.

"Not bad."

Ryu groaned lightly. Ken was a masterful fighter – he may have even had more raw talent than he did – but he was not focused enough during battle in Ryu's eyes. If Ken stopped talking, then things must have been very serious. Still, he was happy that his brother was able to lead a fairly normal life. It was heartening to see.

Ryu went for another swing which Ken was ready for, but it never came. Ken looked in confusion as Ryu stood there no longer in his fighting stance seemingly looking at something or someone behind Ken.

Ken turned around to see what had stolen Ryu's attention to see what looked to be a kid in some kind of blue costume.

"Mega Man," Ryu said stoically.

"Wait," Ken turned back to Ryu, "You know this kid?"

"Ryu," Mega Man walked toward the two fighters, "I'm here to ask for you to come with me. They've called a code black."

"A code what now? What are you talking about?"

"Something I thought was supposed to be a secret," Ryu crossed his arms.

"It still is," The Blue Bomber replied, "I'm here for him too."

"Woah," Ken put his hands up, "What exactly are you here for me for?"

"To join an elite group to stand against a grave danger."

"I told you when I left last time, I'm a fighter, but not a soldier." Ryu replied curtly, "I train to grow stronger, _that_ is my aim. I am not a soldier equipped to fight such threats."

"But you are a good person," Mega Man said, "And if you can do anything to help, shouldn't you?"

"If the threat is as grave as you say, what good can our fists do?"

"What could it hurt?"

"I'm with the blue guy," Ken answered, "I may not know what's going on, but if we can help, we should."

Ryu sighed and after a few moments responded, "Very well. I will lend you what aid I can."

"Good to hear."

"So, uh, where are we going?" Ken looked to the robot.

Mega Man pressed a button on some sort of device, "Far away."

 **12 Days**


	25. 11 Days

K. Rool was once a king. Technically, he still was, but he did not feel like one. He had never fully recovered from his Blast-O-Matic scheme, and while he had attempted other schemes after, he never seemed quite as capable.

Not to mention that he had put most of his resources into those schemes. In other words, he was broke. Some of his Kremlins had even left to find work elsewhere, and while he was a bit angry at that, he also could not blame them much. Sitting in a damp cave was not his idea of a great life either.

However, it had left him with plenty of time to think. Time to consider his past actions, and he was left looking at all that had gotten him. He was a shadow of his former self, and he loathed it. He had gone as far as to capture Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong! Yet he still lost. Perhaps it was simply his fate to lose.

He was brought out of his self-pity by the sounds of footsteps echoing through the cave. He immediately stood to his feet awaiting the intruder. He was not sure what he was expecting, but what he got was not it. In strode a man dressed in overalls and green who seemed deathly afraid of what he was walking into. K. Rool found it somewhat refreshing to be feared again.

It seemed the green clad man had something to say. Apparently, there was a grave threat looming. One dangerous enough for them to call on him. K. Rool gave a deep laugh. So, someone appreciated his talents after all!

He grabbed his crown off of a nearby box and told the man to lead the way. He was ready to show them what King K. Rool could do!

 **11 Days**


	26. 10 Days

Olimar was on his way back from his latest treasure hunting expedition. His haul had been good, but he was still troubled. Treasure hunting had become something of an obsession for him as of late, and while he had been bringing home good money, his wife was not fond of him going on such dangerous expeditions when he did not have to.

At first, Olimar thought she was just overreacting, but after an increasing number of close calls, he was starting to agree. At this point, he could probably retire comfortably anyway, so why risk his life going after more treasure?

He came to the conclusion that neither the thrill nor the money were worth it. He would have to tell the president that he would not be going on anymore treasure runs. In fact, he was thinking about a vacation with his wife and kids.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The pilot's eyes went wide when he realized what was making that noise. Opening a secret compartment, he pulled out a circular communicator. Opening revealed a code black warning. Olimar gulped. He then got to work preparing a message to his family.

Once done with his message, he slowed his ship to a stop – it helped with Homebase's targeting. He gave the computer orders to resume course after he had left. He then entered his hold where his treasures were stored, and he then pressed the button to summon a portal. After a few minutes – they were likely busy with others when he signaled – a portal opened in the hold of the ship. It looked like the vacation would have to wait.

 **10 Days**


	27. 9 Days

Leaf took her keys out of her bag to get into her house. She had gone through a long day of interning as a nurse. She had done well for herself as a trainer once, but she gave that up to pursue a different career. It was different, but also fulfilling.

"Long day at work?" Leaf jumped a little at the sudden voice. Looking to her left, she saw a young man leaning against a tree with a Pokeball in hand causing her to sigh.

"Look, I don't battle anymore." She had not been challenged in a good while, but occasionally some hopeful looked her up in hopes of beating a former champion. She always turned them away though.

"I'm not here to fight you," He pushed off of the tree. She got a better look at him. He wore a red hat and jacket as well as some blue jeans. However, as she looked at him more, he looked familiar, "Something very serious is happening, and we could use your help."

"Red?" She said quietly after finally realizing why he looked familiar, "I haven't seen you in years!"

"You mean since you dethroned me?"

"You got complacent," Leaf folded her arms.

"Anyway," Red did not like the subject of her dethroning him, "I trained and got better. Eventually, I got inducted into a special group."

"Red," Leaf started cautiously, "Did you get involved in something you shouldn't have?"

"It's nothing illegal I assure you. I'm part of an interdimensional team, and something bad is coming."

"Interdimensional? Are you okay, Red?"

"You don't have to believe me, but they do want your help."

"Why mine? I haven't battled in years."

"But you were still one of the best, and you take good care of your Pokemon. I'd wager that they're some of the strongest around." He was not wrong. She may not have battled anymore, but she kept her Pokemon in good health. "I will be waiting here for ten minutes. If you don't care or just think I'm crazy, I'll leave you alone after that."

"Okay," Leaf was not sure what was going on, but…she found herself collecting her favored Pokemon once she was in her house. She would hear him out at the very least.

She walked out a few minutes later once again dressed for adventure. Red was still there as he said he would be.  
"Good, you came. Mind if I ask what Pokemon you'll be taking?"

"Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Jigglypuff, and Lucario. You?"

"Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Greninja, and Incinaroar," Red held up a device and pressed a button. Soon, a portal of sorts appeared there in front of her house, "You ready to go?"

"You were serious," Leaf looked at the portal in awe before turning to Red, "If what you said about something serious happening is true, what do you expect me to do?"

Red smirked, "What any good trainer does. Battle."

 **9 Days**


	28. 8 Days

Cloud sat at the foot of his bed, Buster Sword leaning against it. He had dawned his battle gear after getting the code black alert, but he had yet to signal for a portal. He just was not sure if he should. A code black for them may not necessarily threaten his world. Should he really risk his life fighting in a battle that may not threaten his own world?

But on the other hand, if he could help them and he did not, what did that say about him? Was he the kind of man that would stand by and let others die if he could help it? His mind flashed back and he grimaced. He never wanted to relive that, but what if something happened at home while he was away?

About that time, he heard a knock on his door. When he did not answer, it opened anyway. In walked Tifa who wore an expression of concern at seeing him geared up for battle. The communicator at his side clued her in a bit as to what was going on. She did not know the details, but she could gather that he had been called to...whatever he had been doing a while back.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I don't know," He looked at her still unsure. She was another, if not the main, reason he was unsure. He was finally starting to rebuild his life and…he did not want to force her through what he himself had gone through if something happened to him. "It's probably going to be dangerous if I do, but it may not even affect us one way or another."

"So?" Tifa sat next to him, "If people are in danger, should it matter if it affects us or not?"

Cloud chuckled lightly, "No, I guess not. But what if something happens while I'm gone? I don't want to leave you or this life behind."

"Well, then just come back." Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but Tifa would have none of it, "No. None of that talk. Just come back, okay? And maybe one day you can tell me what this is all about."

Cloud blushed lightly knowing what that would mean as they were only cleared to tell immediate family, "Maybe." He stood up and grabbed his sword. He looked at the communicator and then back to Tifa, "I'll give it my all to come back."

"I know you will."

 **8 Days**

 **A note here, I am only taking the games into account for Cloud here.**

 **Also, I'm still taking applications for the tournament. If you want to partake in the 64 event, you should register soon.**


	29. 7 Days

Alph leaned back in his chair after a long day. He was currently working as a training instructor for more expeditions to the Distant Planet. The Captain led the expeditions and they fortunately went much more smoothly these days. Meanwhile, Brittany was working with a group to try to grow the strange fruits on their own world on a large scale. All in all, their future looked bright, and Alph was enjoying the relatively quiet life.

Yawning, Alph stretched and opened the top right drawer in his desk. He took out his keys, closed the drawer, and picked up his briefcase before leaving the classroom. He made his way down the halls giving everyone he met a happy greeting until he came to his office where he let himself inside. Putting a few reports away, he made to leave for the day.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Alph stopped and looked at the locked center drawer of his desk. He fumbled with his keys for a few moments before unlocking the drawer and taking out the communicator. The news was not good.

He took a moment to steady his breath before assuming a serious expression. He could not immediately set out to Homebase though. With that in mind, he moved through the halls of the training facility with purpose no longer giving out his typical greetings.

He eventually found his way to the storeroom where they kept their spacesuits. Grabbing a familiar model, he took the suit back to his office where he changed. Once suited up, he signaled for a portal after leaving a quick note on his desk. He was not sure when, or if, he would be back.

 **7 Days**


	30. 6 Days

Dedede gorged himself on all manner of foods as was his custom after a long day of, well, not much of anything. He may have been a bit selfish – particularly when it came to food – but he was not an all around bad guy despite his laziness. He had even fought to save Dream Land before. Despite the gorging, he was, after all, quite strong.

However, he could still be kind of difficult to get along with at times, but he was still a valuable ally when push came to shove. He could, after all, work with Kirby of all people. If he could set aside his dislike of the puffball, he figured he could work with just about anyone...within reason.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Dedede stopped with a turkey leg up to his mouth. Taking a moment to swallow the meat, he waddled over from his table which he of course had put in his throne room to his throne. Opening the secret compartment revealed his communicator. After reading the message, he narrowed his eyes. It was show time.

Dedede made his way through his castle until he ended up in his personal chambers. Once there, he grabbed a new robe. It was freshly tailored to provided extreme comfort and surprising protection. He also grabbed his motorized mallet. He rarely used it, but it certainly packed a massive punch without being as heavy as his rocket mallet. Dedede gave it a quick twirl. Surprisingly balanced, but it was what he expected: excellence.

Finally satisfied with his preparations, he lugged the mallet over his shoulder. He was ready to show this threat a royal beating!

 **6 Days**


	31. 5 Days

Mewtwo did not leave its cave often. It preferred the cold solitude to anything the outside world provided. In its mind, it had no place in the natural world, and therefore it distanced itself from all others.

Which meant that it was acutely aware when someone started to approach since few things rarely approached. _Human_. At first, it thought it was another "trainer" out to capture it, but…something was different. It could sense a level of power it had never felt from a human before. However, Mewtwo brushed that aside. It was still a human, even if an unusual one.

The human that finally entered its presences was little more than a child. Small and not without fear, but there was a strong resilience underneath the fear. Though it mattered little to the Pokemon who lifted him up with its telekinesis.

 _Child, I am_ not _a plaything to be captured._

However, the boy responded that he was not there to capture Mewtwo, he was there to recruit it to fight alongside him and a group of others.

 _You would fight alongside me? Do you think yourself my equal?_

The blonde-haired youth did not respond with words but action. Using his own powers, he countered Mewtwo's psychic grip on him allowing him to drop to the ground. Mewtwo was left shocked that a mere human had been able to counter its power. However, Mewtwo shook it off and then decided on a new tactic. It began charging up a shadow ball.

 _Impressive, but I am giving you one last warning: leave, now!_

Instead of leaving, the boy stood his ground causing Mewtwo to snarl. Such stubborn creatures humans were. It then fired the fully charged shadow ball at the boy who extended his arm creating a purple sphere of energy which ensnared the shadow ball. Mewtwo watched as the shadow ball shrunk into nothingness inside the sphere before the boy disengaged it.

Seeing this display, Mewtwo cautiously addressed the human.

 _You seem rather capable. Why would possibly need my assistance?_

Lucas then proceeded to explain what he knew of the situation.

 _I see._

Mewtwo closed its eyes and crossed its arms. It did not want to work with humans, but if this threat was as dangerous as it had been told, then it may have been time to put aside its grievances. At least for a time.

 _Very well, I shall accompany you._

Lucas nodded and pulled out the communicator. He was glad that went well. He may have gotten better at hiding it, but the Pokemon had still made him a bit nervous.

 **5 Days**


	32. 4 Days

It was sunset. A beautiful sunset. One which Mario intended to engrave into his mind as he stood in his front yard. He was not sure when he would be back, and he wanted to savor the sight while he could. Truth be told, he was not even sure if he would be back. Best case scenario was that they were overreacting and this thing was not hostile, but if it was…. If it was, then he was not sure if they would make it out alive.

However, he did not want to show that uncertainty to the others. He was well aware of how many of them looked to him, and he did not want to be responsible for disheartening them. So he would walk into Homebase with his head held high as they prepared for battle.

The sound of crunching grass drew his attention. Mario turned around to see his brother approaching. He was back from his recruiting mission. Some had questioned sending Luigi of all people on such a mission, especially given his target, but few knew Luigi's potential like Mario did, and he wanted to give him a chance. Mario was not disappointed to find out that it was a successful mission as well.

With his brother's arrival though, it was time to head back. He gave his home one last look before putting a hand on Luigi's shoulder along with a reassuring nod. Luigi then called for the portal. Once it appeared, Mario walked through without looking back.

 **4 Days**

 **Also, I still haven't heard back from some of you that signed up for the tournament, please confirm your participation.**


	33. 3 Days

"See, that wasn't so bad," Robin commented as he, Lucina, and Chrom arrived at Homebase. Chrom had been mildly unsure of the floating portal though.

"Yes," Chrom agreed, "It was just like walking through–" His words died in his throat as he exited the tube and got a good look at the arrival bay. Beings both human and non-human were walking about. He caught sight of some…things in flying contraptions following a larger…thing. Whatever it was, it looked fierce.

Chrom turned his head as two small figures emerged from the tube adjacent in heavy winter gear, "They look a little young."

"Don't let their age dissuade you," Robin mentioned taking note of the two tubes under construction, "I've read their file. They are superb survivalists. They climb mountains for the fun of it."

Before Chrom could comment further, the group was greeted by an enthusiastic shout, "Robin!" Robin turned just in time to get bear hugged by a silver haired girl, "It's good to see you again!"

"Corrin," Robin gasped, "Personal boundaries, remember?"

"R-right," The princess blushed and stood back. Robin smiled in response. She had issues with personal space and often had to be reminded, but she was quite kind to him. Lucina, on the other hand, had subconsciously put her hand of Falchion's hilt at the obvious display of affection. Robin may have been too oblivious to see it, but the dragon girl clearly had a thing for him. Fortunately, Lucina had won out as she and Robin were now married.

"And Lucina!" The girl smiled again, "It's good to see you. Uh," She paused, "Are you okay? You seem a little tense." It seemed Corrin never figured out that Lucina also had designs on the handsome tactician and just thought of the Ylissean as a friend of Robin's to put in a good word for her.

"Never mind," Lucina forced herself to relax, "Greetings."

"And you must be Chrom!" She turned her attention to the exalt.

"I am," Chrom offered his hand with an easy smile, "Good to meet you, Corrin."

"Hey, Corrin!" Came another shout from one of the exits. The shout came from a silver haired young man in similar attire to Corrin, "Our turn in the training room is about up!"

"Coming, Kamui!" Corrin shouted back rather loudly before turning to face the other three, "It was nice meeting you, Chrom. We should meet up some time!" Kamui shouted again, "Right, sorry. See you later!" She ran off.

"Well, she's certainly active," Chrom crossed his arms.

"I suppose she does help take minds off of the dire situation," Robin commented before looking at his wife who still seemed perturbed, "Lucina, are you alright?"

Before Lucina could respond, the tube they had exited activated again. This time, a panicked looking Shulk came through. Once he caught sight of Robin, he ran up and grabbed the tactician by the shoulders, "Good, you're here! We have to hurry!"

"Shulk?" The tactician asked in concern, but the Homs boy continued.

"We need to start making a plan!" He looked around, "Are Fox and Reflet here too?"

"I don't know. We just got here ourselves, but I imagine Reflet would be. I don't know about Fox. Shulk, what's this all about?"

"I'll explain on the way!" He started to run toward the exit, and after a brief glance at each other, Robin, Lucina, and Chrom followed, "We need to find Fox and Reflet, and then we need to get to work if we're going to have a chance!"

 **3 Days**


	34. 2 Days

"So, let me get this straight," Fox leaned on the conference table and looked at Shulk, Robin, and Reflet though the latter two were not as passionate as the Homs boy, "You claim to know what's going to happen?"

"Yes," Shulk pleaded, "I saw the future and we need to act!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Samus who had been there when they found Fox was out of her armor and looking at them skeptically, "But I thought you couldn't do that anymore."

"I-I can't explain it. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced, but as soon as I touched the Monado, I was hit by a rush of realistic images. They _were_ real, I'm certain of it!"

"Okay," Fox straightened up his posture, "What did you see?"

Shulk looked at them deathly serious, "We lost. Badly. I saw many different paths that could be taken, I saw none that led to victory."

"So," Samus narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying we should just give up?"

"No," The scientist shook his head, "I didn't see every path. At least…I can't remember them all, but one in particular looked promising. I was hoping the strategic minds gathered here could help turn what I have into a way to fight back against what is coming."

"You don't even remember it all," Samus said under her breath, but Fox was not so dismissive.

"I think we should give him a chance. Alright, Shulk, we have a little over two days before it gets here. You have that long to put together a plan. I'll be assigning all our strategists to this. Even the less than pleasant ones." Samus visibly tensed up at that last statement.

"Thank you. Perhaps we can turn the tide yet."

"I hope you're right, kid."

 **2 Days**


	35. 1 Day

Sirens sounded throughout Homebase to signal one hour before the threat arrived. Various people scrambled making final preparations. One of those was Lucas who was running toward the departure bay, but in his haste, he ran into something.

He quickly apologized and looked up only to gulp. The figure he was looking at resembled Samus' armor, but it was eerie. It floated there, staring straight ahead not seeming to pay the boy any attention. Lucas stared intently at the being.

"Lucas! Hurry up!" Falco's voice called and Lucas tore himself away and followed after the avian. When he was gone, Dark Samus slightly tilted its head toward the door.

* * *

Little Mac sat inside the transport. He was desperately nervous about what was about to happen. He really doubted what he could do, but he had trained against Master Hand simulations. Maybe he could at least handle the small fries.

"Hey," One of the new recruits approached him. His name was Ken if Mac remembered properly, "You're Mac, right?" Mac simply nodded to the affirmative. "Alright, good to know I got the right person. I hear you're quite the fighter. We should spar a bit when this is all over."

He seemed awfully confident that they would succeed, and Mac voiced that observation.

"Heh," He swiped his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I guess I am. Guess I'm just a naturally optimistic guy. So, what do you say? Wanna spar?"

Mac sized the man up, and eventually decided that if they made it through this, he would be glad to have a bout.

"Great!" Ken grinned, "Looking forward to it!"

* * *

Link checked his arrows as he waited in the hangar. He had already checked them, but it helped ease his nerves. He was about to start over for the fourth time when Sheik approached him. She barely made any sound in those clothes, but Link was well attuned to his surroundings.

"I see you are well prepared as always," She commented with her…distinct accent. Link, for his part, just let a small grin escape. He stopped checking his arrows when he saw her adjust her mask uncomfortably, "I really wish I didn't have to wear this though. It's so…tight. Though, it goes with the training I guess." She had been trained in the art of the Sheikah so that she could take over this role. He was a little surprised to see her take such a physical combat role, but she ended up excelling at it.

Link assured her that she was fine.

"I suppose. Though, I don't know why I need to disguise my voice here. Almost everyone knows about the disguise as it is."

Link just shrugged and Sheik sat down beside him and spoke in a quieter voice, "Are you nervous?" Link looked at her with a sidelong glance and she sighed, "No, of course you aren't. I suppose I wanted this, didn't I? Let's just make sure we come back alive."

Link said nothing, but he did give a slight nod. After all, he had a hard time saying no to _his_ Zelda.

* * *

Cloud sat silently in the transport. He struggled at socializing after everything he had been through, but even without that, he probably would not be in the mood. He had come to the conclusion after being briefed that this…thing could likely pose a threat to his own world, so that at least helped him with his decision to come, as this group was probably had the best chance at beating it. Still, he was about to go up against something that made his past battles look like child's play, and that made him…nervous.

So, he did not notice at first when a child in green approached him. When he finally did notice the kid, he was not sure what to say. Tifa was much better with children than him. However, as he tried to determine a course of action, he noticed something. That kid was carrying himself with experience beyond his years. He was calm, collected, and seemingly unfazed by their current situation.

Then he paid attention to his clothes, "Oh, you're a Link. No wonder you're so composed. Courage is kind of your thing, isn't it?" Cloud had a certain respect for the Hero of Twilight, but he had never met this one. He imagined he was still both formidable and honorable though.

The Young Link took a seat next to the man. Cloud was not sure, but he got the sense that he was trying to help calm his nerves. In some strange way, the boy's courage did seem almost contagious. If this child was facing this head on, what excuse did he have?

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to go," Robin said to Lucina as she prepared to get on the transport, "Or that I could at least go with you."

"Do not worry," Lucina gave him a reassuring smile, "I feel better with you watching our backs, even if from a distance."

"Right," Robin felt bad not telling her everything. He felt even worse knowing what was going to happen out there, "Just…be careful, okay?" Not that it would matter. They did not stand a chance, and he was watching his wife go straight into a battle he knew she would lose.

The two stared into each other's eyes before a cough brought them out of it. Looking behind Lucina, Robin noticed Chrom there leaning with one arm against a wall, "Excuse the interruption, but it's about time to go."

"Right," Robin blushed.

"Unfortunately, I'm used to it by now."

"Be careful out there."

"With you watching our backs, what could go wrong? And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Lucina for you."

"Thank you," Robin internally apologized to his old friend as well. They did not deserve this.

About that time, Mario walked in. He noticed a nervous Luigi in the corner and put a comforting hand on his shoulder before looking around the hangar. On one bench, Fox, Falco, and Snake were performing a weapons check. Peach, Daisy, and Zelda were talking inside the transport with Peach absently petting Yoshi. Wario and Dedede seemed to be arguing over who was stronger and Wolf was silently performing a systems check on his Wolfen. Shulk stood calmly conversing with Marth and Samus.

Most eyes eventually found their way to Mario. He was not a public speaker and merely gave a nod in return. It was enough, however, as everyone who was going loaded onto the transport that was not already on it. Mario was the last one on board before the door closed.

Robin watched as it took off. He stared for a moment as it flew off into the horizon, but he had work to do. As such, he made his way to the tube room.

* * *

Once there, he met up with Reflet who was one of the few who did not go with the others.

"I really don't like these things," Reflet stared at the tubes accusingly before shifting that glare to Robin, "So you can imagine how much I hate this plan."

"Well, as much as I would love to take your place, I'm just going to have to trust you to get over it."

"Surprisingly blunt coming from you," Reflet folded her arms.

"Sorry, I'm a bit stressed. I also have an appointment with a machine I don't like in addition to sending my wife and good friend into a battle I know they can't win." Robin then pulled out a letter and handed it to Reflet, "An explanation for when you meet some of the others. Signed by Fox himself."

"This might help," Reflet took the envelope. They stood there for a few moments before Robin sighed.

"I guess it's time for me to go."

He turned to walk away, but Reflet called out to him, "See ya soon."

Robin gave a rueful smile, "I hope so."

After he left, Reflet turned back to the tubes. They had focused construction and finished the third tube meaning they could take another. Speaking of which, she heard the sound of boots - one pair rubber, one pair leather - clacking against the floor.

She turned around, "Ah, so you're finally here."

* * *

Robin sat in a metal chair as R.O.B. finished his calculations. He was the last to use this machine, and that was partially by design.

"You know, given my history," Robin spoke to the robot, "I really hate this idea."

"I can understand why that may be, but this is a prudent precaution."

"I know. I came up with it. Doesn't mean I'm not incredibly uncomfortable."

"I apologize for any discomfort."

"You're ready too, right?" Robin decided to stop talking about what was about to happen to him.

"I assure you, the files are set to auto delete at the appropriate time."

"Right," Robin breathed deep and leaned into the chair trying not to think about what the device was about to do, "Do it."

 **1 Day**


	36. Edge of Oblivion

The transport landed on a cliffside and its occupants filed out. In the distance, they could see their enemy. It was taking its time which only set many of them even more on edge. As they assembled into position. Fox strode up to the front of the pack and held out his blaster.

"Don't let a single one get away!"

"We must end this," Chrom spoke with determination.

"There are so many," Peach swallowed hard.

"There were more than R.O.B. initially estimated," Captain Falcon punched the palm of his hand, "Let's do this!"

"We'll each need to take down about ten," Marth commented without taking his eyes off the incoming armada.

"Stow your fears," Zelda spoke to the group as a whole, "It's now or never!"

"We'll win this," Pit chimed in, "I know it!"

"Here they come!" Fox shouted as the Hands sped up while the light…thing stopped, "Get ready!"

However, before they even had a chance to fight, the hands did something strange: they began to unravel into energy which flew back toward the being. Confused, the group stared up waiting for what came next. That was when Shulk had another vision.

He saw it. They were going to get wiped out. And there was not a single thing he could do about it.

He looked back at his teammates and friends before it happened. The beams shot out from the being with blazing speed. Shulk was the first to go too shocked by what he saw to move.

After that, chaos broke out. Ganondorf attempted to rush the being in his arrogance. He did not make it far. Link fought valiantly and managed to actually deflect a beam, but in the end, he could not keep it up. Young Link and Toon Link fared worse without a shield capable of deflecting the beams. Zelda could not counter them with her magic. Shiek managed to evade them for a while, but eventually even she could not keep up with how they twisted and turned to match her movements.

Fox was one of the first to go. There was not much the pilot could do in the face of such an onslaught. Falco and Wolf who were standing by as air support fared better, but even their sharp flying was not enough.

Samus and Mega Man tried to counter the beams with their own weapons, but it failed to have an impact. Bowser as well as Red's Pokemon attempted something similar to no avail.

Marth's graceful movements allowed him to dodge a couple of the beams, but in the end, the hero king was just a man and failed as one. Meta Knight's speed and agility served him well, but not well enough. Sonic's speed allowed him to initially dodge the beams with great proficiency until he slowed down to aid another.

Chrom was caught in a valiant effort to save Lucina pushing her out of the way much to her dismay as she cried out to him with wide eyes. Pac-Man similarly attempted to save Nana and Popo by pushing them out of the way of an incoming beam. Both selfless acts were for naught though, as those they sought to save were soon hit as well.

In the midst of the chaos, Mario was running and jumping with super human precision. He back flipped over one beam only to immediately roll out of the way of another leading into a long jump past yet another. It took all of his focus to keep up with these attacks which meant he had to tune out all the destruction around him despite knowing that many if not all of his friends were likely already gone.

Then he heard it. One simple cry from his brother. Mario turned his head, but he was already gone. His little brother…. In that moment, Mario lost his focus just long enough to get hit.

As the others at the cliff had fallen, one glimmer of light could be seen narrowly avoiding the beams. The pink puff ball had an unusually serious expression on his face. His mind thinking back to earlier that day.

 _"Hey, Kirby," Fox called out to him holding a plate with a cake on it, "I got something to tell you. I brought cake."_

 _That certainly got the puffball's attention. So, he waddled over and literally inhaled the cake._

 _"Kirby," Fox's tone was very serious, "I need you to listen to me. Something bad is going to happen later today, and when it does, I need you fly away. Don't look back. Just fly as far and fast as you can."_

Kirby took those words to heart and as soon as things looked bad, he took off. His first instinct may have been to fight – and Kirby was certainly a being largely driven by instinct – but he also trusted his friend. So he fled despite the looks his friends gave him as he left them, he flew. His warp star was not actually fast enough to outrun the beams, but that did not matter once he reached warp speed. He was out of dodge.

* * *

"It is time," R.O.B. told the three that had gathered after a certain amount of time had passed. He then engaged the tubes. One for each of them.

"I _really_ hate these things," Reflet lamented looking into the portal. She looked to her right. The man in the middle stepped into his without a second thought while the small figure on the right hesitated for a moment before entering. Breathing deep, Reflet stepped in as well.

"Mission accomplished," R.O.B. stated from the control room, "Deleting mission logs…successful. Deleting associated memory files…success–" The statement could not finish before a wave of light engulfed the robot.

* * *

"Fox!" Robin yelled into the earpiece he had been given to keep in touch with some of the others. He had been watching through what Fox had called a satellite feed, and he saw what was happening in real time.

He watched in horror as the beams ripped through their ranks, "Everyone! Fall back!" Not that he had to give such an order, nor did it matter. He watched until he saw Chrom push Lucina out of the way only for her to get hit herself soon after.

"Lucina!" Robin cried hitting his fist into the reinforced screen. After that, he did not pay much attention to the rest. He grew numb, but then he went angry. He lashed out as the wave of light came for him. He accomplished nothing, but he faced his fate head on.

* * *

Kirby had pushed his warp star to the limit, but he had escaped. Unfortunately, by the time he returned, it was barely functioning. That meant he came in for a crash landing. His squishy body meant that he was easily able to survive, but it was just another thing that had gone wrong.

Picking himself up, he stared out at what was once Homeworld. What he saw was an amalgamation of many different worlds seemingly stitched together. Peering closer, he could see movement down off of the cliff. They looked eerily like Mario. No, these were different, but he then spotted the real Mario held captive and being moved by the impostors. Kirby held an angry expression as he jumped down from the cliff. Him and his friends had been attacked. Kirby would not stand for that.

* * *

After Kirby jumped down, three portals opened a short distance away. Out stepped three figures.

"Phew, we made it," Reflet sighed in relief as the small man in a spacesuit walked past her in awe of the stitched world that laid before them. "Wow," She turned back to the third member of the party, "What are you doing?"

He had stooped down in front of something. It was a Hylian Shield. Seemingly the only thing left of the battle. He removed his own shield from his back, put this other one on, and then proceeded to wear his own on his right arm. Then he stood and walked over to the cliff side.

He turned back to the other two with his signature hat drooping down onto his shoulder and gave a slight nod. It was time to get to work.

 **Edge of Oblivion**

 **Suppose I should clear some stuff up. One, I have no intentions of making this an Awakening story. Also, pairings for this are simply not the focus. The one with the most attention would probably be Robin and Lucina, but they're already married here.**

 **Also, I kind of intended for this to come out on launch day, but, uh, the way I counted down it ended up being today.**

 **So, I suppose the big question is: do you want to see the continuation? This prelude is over, and I don't want to devote time to continuing it if no one is interested. However, in any case, it won't be for a while. For one, I need to get back to Inherited Burden, and also, Smash is coming out so I probably won't be doing much as far as writing goes in the near future.**

 **Still, let me know if you want to see this through.**


End file.
